A fuel injection valve capable of being electromagnetically actuated in which a plurality of disk-shaped elements are arranged in the seat area is described German Patent No. 39 43 005. Upon excitation of the magnetic circuit, a flat valve plate functioning as a flat armature is raised off an opposite valve seat plate which acts in concert with it, the two together forming a plate valve part. Upstream of the valve seat plate, a swirl element is arranged which causes the fuel flowing toward the valve seat to move in a circular, swirling motion. A stop plate limits the axial path of the valve plate on the side opposite the valve seat plate. The valve plate is enveloped by the swirl element with a large amount of play; thus the swirl element assumes a certain guiding function with respect to the valve plate, In addition, a spacer element is also provided between the stop plate and the swirl element, the spacer element having an opening in the interior into which the valve plate is brought with a large degree of play. The swirl element, the spacer element, and the stop plate lie one on top of the other and are installed as a fixed part of the housing in the valve.
In addition, a fuel injection valve is described in German Patent No. 33 01 501 in which an axially movable valve needle has a valve closing section that works in concert with a valve seat surface of a valve seat insert to open and close the valve. Upstream of its valve seat surface, the valve seat insert has a guide opening in which the valve needle is guided. In addition to the valve seat insert, a guide washer configured separately from the valve seat insert is provided in the nozzle housing and rests against the shoulder of the nozzle housing. A spring arranged between the guide washer and the valve seat insert causes the two components to be pressed in precisely opposite directions into the desired positions in the nozzle housing. As a result of the spatial arrangement of the spring, the spring on the guide washer is thus prestressed away from the valve seat insert and toward the shoulder in the housing opposite the valve seat insert. The guide washer with its guide opening forms an upper guide for the valve needle, with the guide washer being widely separated from the valve seat by the spring situated between it and the valve seat insert.